Heartbreaker
by muzza3
Summary: A high school fic. Tells the story of Lulu and her feelings for Wakka. He doesn't know, so will she tell him? Gahh, I suck at these summaries too.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy X or any of its characters.

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic ever. Please leave constructive criticism in reviews. Thanks!

So, this is just one of those high school fics, and the main character is Lulu.

Yuna and her guardians aren't all friends.

* * *

It was the first day of Lulu's final year at Besaid High School. As she walked down the hallway leading to the assembly hall, she looked for a familiar face. She couldn't find any. 

As she approached the assembly hall, someone ran into her, making her lose her balance.

It was Wakka, the guy who Lulu had liked since 7th grade, although she had never gathered the courage to tell him.

Wakka looked at her, said a halfhearted "sorry" and ran off again.

Lulu frowned. That's how it always was with him. He was _totally_ oblivious to the fact that she was practically head over heels in love with him. She sighed. Someday she would tell him. The only thing stopping her now was how painfully disinterested he was in her. He would most likely reject her, and there was _no _way her heart could handle it, especially with it being so involved with Wakka.

Lulu now stood in the line of people waiting to go into the assembly hall. Fortunately, she found one of her friends, Sakura.

"Lulu! How've ya been lately? I haven't seen you in AGES! Ooh, nice dress!"

Lulu smiled at her friend. "Yeah, I've been okay. Pretty bored, but I've been practicing my black magic, and I really think I'm gonna ace any exams that I get in that subject." She looked down at her dress. It was a wooly, black, strapless dress that went all the way down to the ground. She was going to wear the dress with all the belts, but she forgot to put it in the wash.

Sakura grinned at Lulu. Sakura was wearing a simple grey T-shirt and tight, torn jeans. She still had the body of a child, as, unfortunately, puberty had not kicked in yet. Which _was_ pretty odd for her age, considering she was turning 18 in a few months.

Lulu and Sakura chatted for a while, until the doors to the assembly hall opened, and the students formed a scrum, trying to get through the doors.

They spotted a few more of their friends, and went over to them and sat down.

In Lulu's group of friends at school, everyone was goth. They were always dressed in messy black clothes, and were sometimes found smoking in the parking lot when they were supposed to be in class. Although they appeared to others as being very frightening, they all had really good hearts, and they were nice people, although if someone insulted or offended one of them, well, let's just say that the offender would be very sorry indeed.

After the principal said his usual hour-long start-of-year speech, much to the students' relief, Tidus and Rikku, the school captains said their welcoming speeches.

Now, how Tidus became school captain was anyone's guess. Lulu knew that he was the most annoying little shit ever. But then, he _was_ on the school blitzball team, and everyone loves those guys.

However, the appointment of Rikku as school captain was definitely _not_ a surprise. Her fun, quirky personality made everyone around her love her.

The two school captains introduced the school mascot, Kimahri. His blue skin and broken horn were the perfect features for a mascot.

After Tidus and Rikku said their speeches to the seniors, the assistant principal, Mr Auron Katana called out his class for this year.

"Sakura!"

"Wakka!"

"Yuna!"

"Lulu!"

"Tidus!"

"Hiro!"

"Rikku!"

etc, etc…

_"Yes! Wakka's in my class!"_ Lulu grinned happily as she walked alongside Sakura to their homeroom class.

She glanced at the new girl, she assumed her name was Yuna, and walked next to her.

Yuna looked up at Lulu, who was about three inches taller than her. "Oh, uh, hi."

Lulu could tell that she made Yuna nervous. Yuna seemed to be rather mildmannered and quiet. She also looked like she wasn't really fun to be around. She probably just had to loosen up a bit.

"You're Yuna, right?" asked Lulu, hoping to start a conversation with this girl.

Yuna smiled slightly. "Um, yeah."

"I'm Lulu."

Sakura joined them now. "And I'm Sakura. Hey, Yuna, you ever smoked a bong before? I've got one in my bag if you ever wanna try it." She laughed like a crazy woman.

Yuna looked at Sakura, then back at Lulu. "I, um, have to go stand over there now." She walked away from them.

"How rude!" said Sakura, indignantly.

"Well, you weren't very nice to her," said Lulu.

"I was only joking about the bong! It was an icebreaker!"

Lulu shook her head and laughed at her slightly freaky friend.

* * *

**A/N: **So yeah, that's the first chapter done. It's mostly just introducing the characters. What do you all think? Constructive criticism only please!!!

I don't really know where I'm going with this story, so it might take a while until I update.


End file.
